Baking, Friends and Love
by Ashurei Aque Blu
Summary: Sakura Haruno owns her own cafe with her friends. It's peaceful to the people who eat there but whats really happening in the back rooms? Friendship, Baking, Love, Drama and Humor. SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTem, slight ShikaInoTem.


**A:N/ Why hello there. -wiggles eyebrows- Everyone say hi to my pinapple pop! Whooo! So yes I know I have two count e'm two unfinished stories BUT I was trying to sleep one day after a long day of catching up on as many stories I could. Which is why I haven't updated but also because I wasn't really alloud on the computer because of my epic sunburn. I OFFICIALLY HATE CANOES! Yeah so I was with my moms boyfriend and his 8 year old son cannoing and we flipped over. It happened so fast though, the first thing I said when I resurfaced was, "What just happened?". It was weird because when we were cannoing I was like, 'shouldn't there be seatbelts on these things?' Well thank Kami there wasn't or we would've had some serious problems going on. Haha the whole time three movies were in my head, Anaconda, Super Crock and Titanic! I can't believe I didn't think of Jaws...hahaha. Well thank goodness for life jackets because I can't swim and well 16 feet of water isn't good for me! So an hour or so of swimming or trying to swim to shore but being pushed away towards Canada where by the way my flip flop probably is right now, (Yeah lost a flip flop). Anyway yeah an hour or so of fighting the current later a farey got us. I made the put and bay newspaper though! Even though they got it wrong and said the farey pulled out a COUPLE and an 8 year old. Enough of this rambling on with the story! PLEASE READ THIS!: I will be changing my name to Ashurei Aqu Blu, meaning Ashley in Japanese and blue waters in Italian. I thought it was a good combo of a nationallity I love and my nationallity. This chapter is Sakura's pov.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-san said no after I mentioned that there was no way Madara can go from a happy go lucky Tobi, to a Sicotic maniac Madara. D: I also don't own Superstar by Lupe Fiasco and Matthew Santos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baking, Friends and Love.<strong>  
><strong>Chapter One<strong>

'...tip, tap...tip, tap...tip, tap...'

I opened my sleepy eyes as I woke up to the relaxing sound of early morning weather as old raindrops from last night dropped from the gutter. Slowly stretching my arms and earning a few good cracks I raised my head to look out the window above my bed to see dewdrops on the leaves, flowers and window glass. It had thunderstormed last night which made it easy for me to sleep. The blades of grass were damp and the sidewalk was darker on some spots than others telling me it hadn't dried yet. Stealing a glance at the clock I read the time of 9:02 am.

"So tired..." I groggily said to myself as I relunctuntly took the red and pink zebra comforter off of my tanned body, slowly and tiredly swinging my long and slender legs off of her bed. Rubbing my tired eyes I got up, walking across my master bedroom. I passed by my zebra side table that held a magazine on the bottom platform and on the top platform a picture of my mother and father who had passed away in a house fire. I stopped walking and stared with my bright candy apple green eyes at the picture, I looked at my parents smiling cutting their wedding cake.

"I miss you guys so much." I whispered to myself. I kissed my two fingers and held it to where their faces were against the glass. Slowly walking away I opened the door to my connecting bathroom and flipped on the light. The apartment rooms had all differen't themes, the bedroom was filled with colors, zebra patterns and polka dots, the bathroom was a beachy theme, the living room was an asian theme and the kitchen was a cafe theme.

I walked in and closed the door and locked it. Not like anyone was there with me but burgleries happen everyday. Undressing from my tank top and underwear I took my long pink hair out of my pony tail and threw the band on the counter. I finished undressing and dropped the clothing items into the brown wicert hamper. I walked across the light blue bathroom tile passing by one of my favorite pictures of a beach with the waves hitting the shore. On either side of the picture were two big starfish nailed to the sandy colored wall. The picture and starfish hung above my bathtub that was big enough for two people. Next to it was the shower and across from the shower was the toilet with a fluffy white covering on the lid. Next to the toilet was a mini wall that connected to the tan colored counter that had two white sinks mounted into it, above the counter was a large mirror. Opening the shower door I turned the nob to where I had put the sharpie mark so I would always know exactly what temperature to put it to.

"Mm the water feels so nice." I said as I felt the water with my hand. Stepping away and walking to the bathroom counter I turned on my radio and put in my cd. Stepping into the shower and letting the steamy water overtake my body I began to sing along to Superstar by Lupe Fiasco featuring Matthew Santos.

* * *

><p>Sakura Haruno was a single 21 year old living in one of the best apartment buildings in Konoha. She owned her own bakery that was a family buisness until her parents had passed away. She now owned it and hired some of her best friends that knew how to cook and some friends who could clean. Her buisness was always booming but she actually is able to pay for her apartment because of all the money her parents left her. Though she was a happy girl she still had her moments even though the fire happened two years ago it seemed like just yesterday she was in her moms kitchen helping make dinner.<p>

_*flashback*_

_Nineteen year old Sakura was at the mall with her bestfriend Ino Yamanaka. She had met Ino when she was eight and automaticallly clicked with her. Ino had long platinum blonde hair held in a high pony tail with blue eyes. She had a nice figure and Ino and Sakura were what people called 'popular' though Sakura didn't like lables she didn't complain since when she was little she was always bullied about her wide forehead which she grew into over the years._

_"What do you think about this one Sakura?" Ino said wearing a purple skirt that just reached her lower thigh. Sakura stopped looking a the black jean shorts she was holding up and looked over at Ino._

_"It looks great Ino-pig, I think thats a keeper!" I replied cheerily as Ino smiled and went back into the dressing room. I added the shorts to my pile that hung over my arm. Ino and I would pick out clothes and we would have one person at a time go in and model the clothes for the other so they could give their opinion._

_"Okay last one, what do you think?" I turned to Ino and looked at the green and yellow striped shirt that had black random letters on it._

_"Hm well it clings to you showing off your curves...I think it's really bright but with the right bottoms it will look really cute so yes get it!" I said as Ino waited for my approval._

_"Great okay so I'm getting the purple skirt, this shirt, a blue sundress, silver gladiator sandals and a pair of washed jeen shorts." Ino said as she came back out holding what she was getting._

_"What about you billboard brow?" Ino said walking up to me._

_"I'm getting the white sundress, this white skirt, the red shirt that has a cupcake on it, these purple converse and this pair of black jean shorts I just found." I said holding the things I was getting._

_"But you didn't even try the shorts on." Ino replied basically asking how I knew they would look good._

_"Well you know that tan pair of shorts I ha-"_

_"Oh the ones that hug your bootay and end at mid thigh so they show off your legs!" Ino said as she cut me off from I guess the excitment since they were her favorite pair on me._

_"Uh thanks and yeah, these are the same ones but in a differen't color." I said as we walked up to the cashier. Ino nodded as we put our things on the counter._

_"Hello, I hope you had a good time shopping here. Would you like me to ring these up seperate or together." The cashier said as she looked at the two piles of clothes and shoes._

_"Seperate please." I replied. She took the articles of clothing one by one and rang them up. When she finished she put the things in seperate bags and handed them to Ino and I._

_"Have a nice day." The cashier said as Ino and I took the bags and walked out._

_"You too!" Ino and I called out in unision as we walked out of the store._

_"Did you see that top she was wearing? It was HEH-DEE-US!" Ino said already starting to gossip as we walked out of the mall._

_"Ino you have that top." I said smirking as we made our way across the parking lot taking our time getting to Ino's car._

_"I do? Hm." I rolled my eyes at how dense Ino was. I looked at my watch and saw it was 6 o'clock._

_"Ino can you drop me off at my parent's house and get me at 7 o'clock. I want to suprise them since I haven't seen them for two weeks or so. Just drop my bags on my bed." I said as Ino got out her keys and unlocked the car._

_"Sure no problem." We put our bags in the car and got in, we turned on the radio and sang along to the parts we knew as Ino pulled out of the parking lot. When I turned eighteen I enrolled in college to become a therapist. I didn't want a dorm and since Ino's house was close her parents let me stay there. I moved EVERYTHING out of my parents house and kept it all in the huge room they gave me._

_As Ino drove down the street police cars and firetrucks whizzed by, sirens draining out our music. Ino turned off the radio as we pulled down the street only to stop in the middle of the street by the police car block. I looked at where the firemen were pouring water and saw it was...my parents house._

_"No!" I screamed as me and Ino jumped out of the car and I began running with Ino behind me towards my mom and dad's house dodging police men and fire men._

_"Mom, dad!" I ran into my front lawn and tried to go into the burning house. A firemen held me back as I began kicking and screaming for them to let me go. I knew they were gone by then but I felt the need to go in there and try to save what was left of them._

_"Let me go! Mom, dad please come out don't leave me alone!" I stopped kicking as my voice slowly wiltted to a whisper. Tears spilled down my face as I saw Ino cover her mouth, tears going down her face. I looked as all the people watched me and saw some of my friends, Naruto and Sasuke stood next to Hinata and Tenten, Garaa was there too next to Neji and Shikamaru. They lived nearby and were probably all hanging out. Tears went down Hinata and Tenten's faces as they watched me. Naruto had tears brimming his eyes, he slowly closed them as the tears threatened to spill over, and Sasuke stood there like a statue in shock as he watched me. Neji and Garaa's eyes held sadness as they glanced at the house and then to me. Shikamaru stood with his hand on his forhead like he wanted it all to be a dream. The firemen stood, some of them soaking the house with water and the rest trying to help. It got me mad that they weren't in there at least looking to see if they were alive._

_"Get off of me! Mom! Dad! Please come out here!" I began to kick and try to pry the man's hands off of me._

_"Ma'am please stop you can't go in there." The fireman said trying to put some sense into me._

_"Watch me! Let me go I have to save them! Please l-let me sa-save them." I stopped kicking and gave up on getting him to let go. I just broke down and cried as I watched the house I grew up in and the parents that meant everything to me burn away into nothing I watched them basically disinegrate. He let me go as I slumped to the ground, my chest heaving as I gasped for air. It felt like I couldn't breath as I cried and cried everyone watching me but to afraid to help. I felt a warm embrace and looked up to see Ino as she embraced me tightly._

_"Sakura, I'm so sorry." Ino said as tears went down both of our faces. I hugged her tightly as the rest of my friends came up to me. Tenten put a hand on my back and rubbed it soothingly trying to help me calm down._

_"Sakura," Neji began, "lets get away from here, come to my house with us and we'll have an officer talk to you." I nodded as Ino helped me stand and we went a few houses down. Naruto went and got an officer so they could question me. We sat on the Hyuga compound's porch and an officer asked me what my relation to them was and basically that kind of stuff. The officer informed me the fire started from the kitchen._

_I stayed with Ino until I got my own place. I didn't sleep the first night and since then I always had nightmares about it._

_*flashback end*_

* * *

><p>I finished my shower and grabbed my robe that hung on the hook next to the shower. Putting my arms through it and tying it so it would stay in place I walked to the mirror and wiped part of it so I could see my face. I walked over to my walk in closet that was to the left of the bathtub and grabbed the string, pulling it down I turned on the light and walked in. Looking at what I was going to wear today I turned and looked at the clock reading the time 9:34 am. I had an hour and a half or so left so I would be fine. I grabbed a red sundress and a pair of black heels then went into the dresser I kept in there and grabbed a pair of black underwear and a matching bra and walked out pulling the string and turning off the light.<p>

"Okay if I get dressed, put on a bit of makeup and make a bagel and a coffee my hair should be dry by then." I said to myself as I thanked Kami my hair drys straight. I pulled on my underwear and clasped my bra. Grabbing the red sundress I stepped through the bottom and pulled it up. I took the two ribbony straps and tied them into a bow behind my neck so the dress was held up, the rest of the ribbony straps went to the middle of my back. I turned around exaiming myself in the mirror that had no steam on it anymore. The dress stopped 3/4's down my thigh, the dress flowing away at the bottom. It hunged my cuves and showed a bit of cleavage. The back of the dress was open until mid back where the rest of the ribbony straps layed against my flawless tan skin. I slid my feet into the open toed black heels then walked up to the counter to look in the mirror.

"Not bad at all." I said admiring myself in the mirror. I put on some mascara and very little eyeliner, just enough to bring out my eyes. I hung up my robe again and checked myself one more time in the mirror. I turned off the light and opened the bathroom door. I went out my bedroom door and down the mini hallway passing my second bathroom and my living room and went into the kitchen. I went up to the counter and plugged in the white toaster. I grabbed the bag of bagels I keep next to the toaster with the bread, I opened the bag and took a bagel out putting them into the toaster then pushed the button down. Then wrapped the twisty back around the bag and put it back. I walked across the kitchen and turned on the coffee pot I had gotten ready the following night.

"Okay 9:43 am I'm goo-ah!" I jumped as I heard the toaster make the 'popping' noise signaling it was done. I walked back to the toaster and unplugged it then reached over and opened the fridge grabbing the cream cheese. I closed the fidge and opened a kitchen draw grabbing out a butter knife. Grabbing a napkin I used the butter knife to stab the bagels and bring them to them napkin. Finally I opened the delicious cream cheese and dipped the knife into the cream. 'Cream cheese and bagels cream cheese and bagels' I sang as I spread the cream cheese on both sides of the bagel then smooshing them together.

"Yummy!" Grabing the cream cheese I set it in the fidge and turned towards my coffee. I grabbed the travel cup I set there the night before and poured the coffee into the travel cup and poured sugar into the cup. Sighing I went back to the fridge and took out the coconut flavored creamer, bringing it back to my coffee I poured in enough until the coffee went from black to tan. I went back to the fridge and on the way grabbed a spoon. I put the creamer back and went back to the coffee and stirred it with the spoon. Smiling at the finished product I dropped the spoon into the sink next to me and put the lid on to the coffee. I put my black purse over my shoulder and grabbed my coffee and bagel and left the napkin then took my keys and headed out the door.

**A:N/ Sorry if the ending was rushed but it's 8:14 am and I haven't slept yet, plus the Jersey Shore marathon is on! So I guess after I check this over and upload it it'll be like 10 am. Well review so I know someone liked it and I'll work on the next chapter!**

**With Love~~~~**


End file.
